


I look far worse than you.

by Tizzin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Derek being caring, Fox Stiles, I just love foxes, M/M, Stiles being cute, Stiles is a demon, Stiles is nogitsune, Stiles x Derek - Freeform, oh god what happened, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin/pseuds/Tizzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nogitsune strikes again. Alarmed Derek is going to Stiles' house just to find out a very minor, yet embarrassing problem his boyfriend has. The werewolf doesn't know how to deal with terrified teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I look far worse than you.

Derek jumped into the car right after he's received Stiles' text. It said nothing more than “Nogitsune” which lately has become a buzzword. The werewolf's reaction to such alert was obvious. He must've reach the boy as soon as possible just to not allow anything really bad to happen. He also knew how emotionally Stiles has been taking all of this, so he could've imagined him panicking right now.

About ten minutes later the wolf's been already slamming on the closed door. No one answered, so he'd opened it by force.  
“Stiles? Stiles!” shouted Derek running up the stairs and looking for him everywhere. Finally he heard a quiet squeek at the end of the corridor, so he rushed there. And that's where he's found the frightened teenager.  
Stiles looked nothing like the mischivous fox. He's been on the brink of tears, all shaking, covered head to toe with a blanket. That was weird, because Nogitsune's never acted like this before. Derek couldn't be sure though, if it wasn't any of his tricks. He approached the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. “What is it, Grześ?” He asked, using his Polish name and lower himself into a crouch. “You feel unwell? Is he taking over you?” The werewolf tried to take a look into his eyes to check which of them he's been dealing with.

“Don't look at me!” The boy bridled and turned back on him quickly, but a rapid movement made his cover fall. What it revealed was unexpected and, even if he didn't mean to, Derek let out a silent “oh” which gave away his astonishment. That's how Stiles found out that his hideout disappeared and his boyfriend was gazing right now at him blinking slowly, only to start laughing at last.

“Don't look!” the teenager repeated angrily and jumped to his feet. “It's not funny! I'm turning into that crazy Japanese bastard!” He moaned unhappily pointing with his fingers at the red, fluffy, fox ears which were sticking out of his hair. What's more, they've been just as lively as Stiles himself. Now when he was irritated they've been sticking tightly to the head. “I don't like this, hun. Do not like this at all!” The boy shook his head weeping without a sound.

“Oh, come on. It's nothing, Stiley.” Derek tried to calm the embrittered teenager. “In my wolf form I do look far worse.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“Hun, you looked like this since you were born! I don't wanna be like this!” Stiles stamped his foot like a little girl, who didn't get a doll she really wanted. 

The werewolf didn't know what else should he say. Being quite a cold person, unfortunately also made him not a sweet boyfriend type. He rubbed his chin worrying, but he has finally found a solution. He got near him and without a warning grabbed his ear, crumpling it fondly a little bit.

“But...you know, to tell the truth, I kind of like them. They're cute.” Told Derek and his facial expression softened to ensure the boy that he's honest. Stiles turned eyes on him and his ears have raised showing his interest in what the wolf was saying. He also has finally let his boyfriend to embrace him. Closing his eyes he layed down head on his chest and purred unwillingly fond of such caress. He's discovered that his new body part was very sensitive to touch.

“You do think so? Like...really?” Doubts were obviously present in his voice, but at least he relaxed in the older man's arms.

“Definitely.” Derek nodded. “You look adorable and I love it.” He added and kissed his forehead. “And well, right now we're just perfect match, don't you think so? A wolf and a fox...”

Stiles knew it wasn't easy for his beloved neither to get so many warm words out, nor to be that loving. All what he said was a little strained, but the most important thing was that he cared enough to make an effort and comfort him.

“So...if you like it, I think it's fine then. I mean having them.” Stiles admitted grinning widely. “And yes, you're right. A wolf and a fox – we're just perfect together.” Littered the boy and kissing him passionately, he dragged his boyfriend straight to bed.

”And since we're such a perfect match...” He cut off, quickly undressing the werewolf. “I suppose I'm ready for this.” The teenager declared with a very determined expression on his face, reached under the pillow and took out a packet of condoms.

 “Here.” He passed them onto Derek as if nothing had happened. “I'm sure you know how to use these.” Added with confidence and begun to kiss him again just this once being glad that he had the demon inside. It gave him the courage to do, what he's been dreaming of for such a long time.  

**Author's Note:**

> And why am I writing another Sterek ficlet...  
> Shame on me, but Stiles having fox ears has been in my head for a while...I just needed to do this :X
> 
> I'm sorry for my english again D:  
> I hope you'll like it anyways.


End file.
